Turn of Events
by Mewthree27
Summary: While walking back from a training session with Sasuke, Naruto bumps into a random girl in the forest. Why does this girl look so much like Sasuke? And where did she come from? Just how much will Naruto's meeting her affect his future? sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope... I don't own Naruto. If I did, it wouldn't have Sakura...

Warning: Nothing yet, but there will be slight hints in future chapters.

"talking blah"

_thinking blah_

_**Kyuubi blah**_

****

Chapter 1

Visitor

It was in the late afternoon when team 7 had finally reached the gates of Konohagakure. After returning from their mission to the Wave Country, Naruto was acing to continue his training so he could one day become Hokage. Ever since their run in with Zabuza and Haku, Naruto had realized just how much harder he needed to train to actually become the strongest shinobi. He already knew that he couldn't beat Haku all by himself, but he didn't want anyone to see him. He didn't want anyone to see the real Naruto. The boy who was frightened and alone, the boy who was treated like a monster because of the Kyuubi that was sealed inside of him, the boy who was actually a lot smarter then everybody else thinks he is. Before jumping into the battle with the rogue ninja, the blonde had already carefully planned out his next move, making everyone else think he was a fool and had no idea what he was doing. It was only fate that Sasuke got hit by the senbon and fell unconscious, leaving Naruto as the only one to defeat Haku. That was only one of the few times he was ever actually grateful to have the Nine-Tail Demon Fox sealed inside him.

After Kakashi left to give their report on the mission, the three Genin were left alone at the small bridge where they met every morning for missions or training. It was the pink-haired kunoichi who automatically broke the short silence once their sensei was gone. "Well, I'm heading home." She quickly turned to the silent raven-haired shinobi standing just a little off to the side. A light smile etched onto her face. "Good-bye, Sasuke-kun." Then she turned foot, heading in the direction of her house.

"BYE SAKURA-CHAAAN!!" Naruto called after her, but apparently never heard the blonde's words. He turned to Sasuke with a fist shot into the air and a wide grin on his face. "Come on, Sasuke. Let's get to the training grounds before the sun gets any lower."

At some point on their way back to Konoha, Naruto had managed to convince Sasuke to spar with him once they returned to the village. Sasuke wasn't too fond of the idea. He just wanted to get home soon and rest, but after much pleading from the blonde, he finally agreed. Kakashi and Sakura had no knowledge of this agreement because the two boys had kept it a secret. It just wasn't in the young Uchiha to turn down a challenge, especially one from Naruto. He was rather fond of the boy, but always tried to deny any feelings towards him.

Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto had already started running towards the training grounds. "Oi, wait up, dobe!" he yelled. He ran after the blonde in small hopes of getting there before him. _If I use the rooftops, I might make it there before Naruto does. _A soft smile curled onto his lips. _...Naruto...he's so adorable when ever he's happy like that... Wait! Stop it Sasuke! Get a holed of your self! He's a fucking guy for crying out loud! He's not adorable, he's just annoying!_ Sasuke vigorously shook his head trying to stop anymore thoughts from entering his mind. He quickly leaped to the rooftops, keeping a sharp eye on the orange blur that was Naruto.

Just ahead of them was the training ground. _Too bad, dobe, you lost again...What?!_ The boy he had been following suddenly burst into a puff of smoke, making nearby villagers jump in surprise. _It was kage bunshin...but when did he...?_ He jumped onto the branch of the first tree he came to, pushing off, doing a flip in midair and landing perfectly on the ground. He stood up and strolled into an opened area that was right next to the lake. Immediately, Sasuke spotted the fox boy sitting just at the edge of the water. For a moment, Sasuke could have sworn the boy was sulking, but only assumed that it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"What took you so long, Sasuke?" the blonde asked, standing up once he spotted the Uchiha walking towards him.

"Tch, stupid dobe," The boy stopped just a few feet away and shot one of his famous Uchiha glares at the blonde. "How did you get here before me?" His tone was firm yet soft.

Naruto's mask nearly slipped as he tried to search for an answer, but quickly replaced it with a wide grin. Sasuke could easily tell it was fake, but brushed aside any questions he had to what was really troubling the blonde. "I guess I'm just faster." Naruto happily replied.

Sasuke frowned at his given answer, but brushed that aside as well. "Right, let's get this over with so I can go home." He immediately pulled out a kunai, gripping it firmly in his hand. Naruto did exactly the same thing, and leaned into attack mode.

Both shinobi stood there for what seemed like eternity, not moving a muscle. A gentle breeze past through the evening air, combing the lushes, green grass. Ocean blue orbs stared into deep onyx ones, neither even blinking. The sound of birds fleeing from a nearby tree was their signal to attack. Naruto lunged forward quickly dodging a few shuriken, then struck at Sasuke who successfully blocked the attack. For a moment, metal was clashing against metal as both boys were attempting to ware the other down. Naruto jumped back, performing the hand sign for kage bunshin, and then finally activated the jutsu. "TAIJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!" At least fifty Naruto clones leaped out at Sasuke trying to land a punch, but the young prodigy gracefully intercepted each move and countered it with one of his own.

------

High in the trees and undetectable to either shinobi, a pair of brilliantly lustrous green feline eyes were staring down at the fierce battle. Taking in every hit, every drop of blood spilt with much satisfaction. _There you are my lovely pet fox, my beloved Shiru. The time has now come for me to step out from the shadows and take you back. Too long have I had to sit back and watch this human child continue to live his life while you are trapped inside him,_ A devilishly thin smirk crossed the shadowy beings face, revealing long, thinly sharpened fangs as it watched the hundreds of clones advancing on the raven-haired boy. A desire to jump into the fight rose within as the boy performed a fire element technique eliminating most of the clones. The being stepped back father into the shadows until they had completely disappeared.

------

Naruto stepped back taking in deep breathes of fresh air. "I guess...we're even..." He toppled over, unzipping his orange jacket, and stretched himself over the grass taking in the cool night air. The sun had already completely sunk behind the mountains leaving the sky a dark shade of blue.

"No..." Sasuke, who was just as exhausted as Naruto, stumbled over to the blonde. "We're not even...I just...wasn't...well rested..." He fell to the ground next to Naruto heaving in a loud sigh.

Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted. "What ever." Both shinobi stared up at the dark sky. The moon wasn't full yet, but it would be tomorrow. "I love being outside at night. It's always so calm and peaceful." He gently sighed and closed his eyes. Sasuke eyed the blonde strangely.

Never in all the time had he known the fox boy, had he ever acted so calm, so tranquil. Another soft breeze past by them, causing Naruto's soft bushy locks to flutter lightly in the air. His jacket, which now revealed a thin black t-shirt, had slid partly down his arms, showing nicely tanned skin. The shining moonlight reflected off that skin giving the small boy a rather angelic look. Sasuke blushed lightly. He was rather astonished at how Naruto could look so...sexy! _NO!! I did not just call that dobe sexy!_ Suddenly an image of the blonde sulking at the side of the lake flashed in his mind. Sasuke couldn't understand what could ever make the blonde so sad. That image was slowly tearing at the Uchiha's heart. He couldn't hold it back any longer; he had to know what it was that's troubling the poor boy. "Naruto...?"

Azure eyes snapped open facing the Uchiha with an almost blank look. "Eh?"

Sasuke hesitated for a moment. "Is there...something bothering you?" Naruto sat up looking down at his feet. His eyes began to waver a little before looking towards the lake. It was as if tears were about to form in his eyes. Sasuke didn't like this. He didn't want to see one of his closest friends actually break down right in front of him. "Naruto...?"

The blonde turned to him with his mask firmly back in place, a wide grin stretched across his face. "No. Nothings wrong. I just...I just haven't been feeling well, that's all." A light chuckle escaped his lips before he stood up to brush the dirt off his clothes. He turned back to the young prodigy after zipping up his jacket. "I better get home, it's late and I'm really tired."

"Hn" Sasuke nodded his head before standing up as well. He lightly stretched his arms and legs before walking back to the village.

Naruto stood there pretending to stretch the many 'nonexistent muscle pains' for a few more moments until he could no longer sense Sasuke's chakra signal. He sighed heavily and sat back down on the grass. A tear rolled down one of his whisker marked cheeks. _Baka teme, of course there's something wrong! It's this stupid fox that's inside of me! Because he's a damb monster!_

_**Hey! I heard that!**_ Kyuubi growled.

_That's why everyone treats me like shit. _Naruto pulled his legs up to his chest and clutched them tightly._ Always throwing junk at me. If you could only see the looks they keep giving me! _He quickly slammed his fists into the ground. _They hate me. Everyone fucking hates me. They always have, and they always will. _Naruto had to squint shut his eyes when more tears forced their way out. _No one wants me here. If I could only tell you what__'__s wrong, Sasuke. But I can't, because then you'll hate me and turn on me as well. _Naruto wiped away most of his tears with his sleeve, and then stood up again. He waited a moment until he finally regained his composure and headed back towards the village.

It was the sound of fists beating against a tree, and the high pitched grunts that got his attention. Naruto slowly turned to where the noises were coming from and wandered over to see what it was. Instantly, the beating of fists was replaced with harsh panting. Crouching below bushes, he peered through the leaves. Bright blue orbs scanning the open area before him. The young shinobi had to quickly cover his mouth when a tight gasp escaped his lips.

There in the clearing, a tall young figure was leaning against the trunk of a tree by her hand. Moonlight shining through the trees made the being obvious in a heavenly glow. The top she wore was a dark jungle green and stretched down a little past the hips. A small sash could just barely be seen tied around the girls' small waist, making the bottom of her shirt look almost like a skirt. The collar was bunched up at the neck, and the sleeves were long enough to reach past her knuckles. Further down, she also wore long, grey, tight pants that looked like they were just another layer of skin. Her feet were bare and worn.

When the girl finally looked up, Naruto had to keep from letting out yet another sudden gasp of surprise. Jet black hair; reaching past her shoulders; glimmered in the night air with bangs stopping halfway past her eyes. Naruto had never seen or heard of a girl such as this, so he figured that she must have recently came from another village. He also had no idea whether or not the girl was a ninja or just a common traveler, because he could find no trace of a village headband on her person. At an attempt to catch a better glimpse at the intriguing strangers face, the small fox boy leaned in a little farther.

"You can come out. I already knew you were there."

A strong chill ran up Naruto's spine forcing his legs to knock himself out of the bushes, falling flat on his face. The blonde slowly sat up rubbing his dirty aching face. "Itai..." He said weakly. Sapphire eyes slowly looked up into a face of nothing but true beauty. The moonlight was now reflecting off her pale skin making it look almost sickly white yet rather angelic. The features on her face were full and healthy other then flustered cheeks from exhaustion. Azure eyes met with coal black. Naruto's eyes widened only a little. _...Sasuke...?_

If he wasn't mistaken, he would have sworn he was looking straight at a female version of the young Uchiha! The girl frowned only slightly. "Is there something you want?" The question came stern yet calmly.

The blonde was startled by the sudden question, but quickly regained composure. "Sanbon, I don't believe we met. My name is-"

"I know who you are. You're Uzumaki Naruto, right?" She interrupted. Naruto nod his head slightly in amazement. The girl bowed slightly, to properly greet him. "My name is Ryuuzaki Umi."

TBC

Umi: WOOT! What did you think so far? Is it good? (damb... I sure hope so) I've been working on this for some time before I finally got the nerve to put it on FanFiction.

Naruto: YAY! Me too! I've been getting back pains all this time looking over your shoulder, watching you type this!

Umi: You've been what?!

Sasuke: covers Naruto's mouth and drags him away Nothing Umi, he didn't say anything...

Umi: Grrr glares at Sasuke

Naruto: removes Sasuke's hand Wow, Sasuke... She glares just as bad as you do...

Sasuke: Shut up dobe... looks back at Umi

Umi: eyes start turning red with anger You've been looking over my shoulder while I was typing?!

Both Naruto & Sasuke?!!... Eheheh... We'll be in the other room... bye! scurries off in fright

Umi: looks back at readers Sorry about that, heheh... boys curiosity I guess... Well! Please leave any comments you may have. I'd love to know what everyone thinks so far about my story! smiles

Sasuke: (poking head through doorway) Yes, please leave comments, comments make Umi-neechan happy... and off our backs...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: sniff No I don't own Naruto, but I wish I did so I could have Kyuubi all to myself!

Warning: Still nothing but there will be hints. The action will start in future chapters!

"talking blah"

_thinking blah_

**_Kyuubi blah_**

Chapter 2

Test

When the alarm rang at five o'clock that morning, the same thing happened like it did every other day in the Uchiha main house. Blankets ruffled as a pale hand slid from the covers and pressed down on the snooze button. Instantly, the same thought processed through his mind like it would for anyone else that had to wake up this early in the morning. _Shit. _Sasuke pulled the covers revealing his nearly completely nude body; all he had on was just a thin dark-blue pair of boxers. He sat at the side of the bed for a moment stroking his hand through messy raven-like locks. A yawn slightly escaped his lips.

The Uchiha slid off his bed and reared over to the door. He strayed down the hall to the only bathroom he ever used since the massacre of his family. After entering the bathroom and slipping off the single piece of clothing, he stepped into the shower and turned on the hot then cold water. After a moment of letting the water splash against the pale-skinned face, the Uchiha began the daily routine of washing himself.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Sasuke stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a dark colored towel from the towel rack. He looked over at the mirror that hung over the sink and stared at his reflection. Out of nowhere, a sudden feeling of loneliness washed over him. A glimpse of the previous night flashed in his head. _...Naruto... What was it that bothered you so much that you couldn't even smile? Or was this the person you really were all along? _Sasuke tried his best to push the thought from his mind. He didn't care. He didn't care about what was wrong with the blonde. He didn't care about what he was like or what he was pretending to be. He only cared about getting stronger so he can defeat his older brother, Itachi. He never cared about Naruto, but his heart was telling him otherwise.

Sasuke wrapped the towel around his thin waist, and left the bathroom to go dress. He stepped back into the bedroom and shifted to the nearby dresser. Dropping the towel, he pulled out his usual attire. The young prodigy slipped on the dark blue, short sleeved shirt with the Uchiha crest imprinted on the back. He slid on the same usual khaki shorts he always did. Onyx eyes roamed the room as he pulled out a pair of armguards. His gaze settled on the open window just over his bed. For a moment, he could have sworn someone was just outside the window peeking in from nearby. Thankfully it wasn't any of his fan girls. He would have easily sensed their presence and would have already thrown them off his property by now. _Must have been a bird then, _A simple shrug was all he gave in return, and after slipping on the other armguard, he strolled out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen.

----

"Uchiha Sasuke, last of the Uchiha clan, other then his older brother Itachi, responsible for the massacre of their entire clan." Green, feline eyes softened lightly on the pale boy before it. "Poor little Sasuke, he let you live. Was it because he learned of what you really were?"

The dark figure quickly fled once the raven-haired shinobi turned to its direction. "Maybe, but even the poor boys parents did not know of what they had conceived. Oh well." A blur of black scurried off back to the forest.

----

Naruto was in the kitchen enjoying his favorite food for his morning meal, ramen. A hand reached across the table for the carton of milk. The blonde not only loved ramen, miso ramen to be exact, but he enjoys milk just as much. It was his favorite kind of drink, partly because of the Kyuubi's liking towards it, but mostly because it tasted good. He took a short sip and sat the carton back on the table. Huge sapphire eyes stared down at the half finished cup of ramen before him. A soft smile coursed his lips as memories of the previous night flooded his head, he couldn't help but let out a small giggle. The blonde was happier today then he had ever been before. He had made a new friend!

Blue orbs snatched a glance at the cat clock that hung on the kitchen wall. 5:05. a foxy grin spread across his face. _Umi... _Small, tan hands gripped on the pair of chopsticks as the blonde slurped down the rest of his ramen and milk. He cleared the table, threw away his garbage, and went to grab his weapons pouch. On a dresser near his bed was the whiskered boys hitai-ate, he grabbed the metal head protector and tied it onto his forehead. Pleased with his image in the mirror, the blonde ran out the door, remembering to grab his keys before he left.

Villagers jumped out of the way as an orange blur rushed past them on the streets of Konoha. The fox boy couldn't understand why he felt so alive today. It was exhilarating and the blonde felt like he could go all day without growing tired. Naruto quickly turned a corner into the alleyway Team 7 was to meet in. Sasuke and Sakura were already there waiting for their sensei as usual. When Naruto made his way to his teammates, he abruptly stopped as soon as both his and the Uchiha's eyes met. The both scowled at each other for only a mere few seconds, leaving a rather awkward silence. Sakura was rather confused by their sudden actions, and then the two turned away with an "Hmph".

_These two..._ An eyebrow twitched excessively over her scowl. _Will they just stop!_ Deep inside, an Inner Sakura was yelling frantically. _Die Freaks!_

Naruto walked away over to the wall on the other side of the alleyway. He leaned back against the cold bricks as a small memory of late last night flashed through his mind.

_-Flashback-_

_"My name is Ryuuzaki Umi." The girl stood up straight again then smiled at the young fox kit. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Naruto-kun."_

_"Y-you have?!" the blonde said slightly astonished. It started to feel like the confidence inside him was slowly draining away. He felt so confused now; why would anyone want to meet him? Especially with the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed away inside him. Naruto finally took a deep breathe and felt his confidence coming back to him. "Why would you want to meet me?"_

_The girl named Umi quickly placed her hand over her mouth to silence a giggle that had escaped the back of her throat. This suprized Naruto alot that he did not realize he had taken a step back. When Umi had finally fell silent again she looked back at the blonde shinobi and smiled once more. "You're so adorable. I can't possibly see how anyone can hate someone so brave and innocent," The kits face turned a deep shade of red. Was this a compliment he was hearing? "Despite them having such a powerful demon sealed away in their body." A gasp was all the blonde could sum up as his breathing suddenly got heavier. Everything went completely quiet and a soft breeze passed by rustling the tree branches. It combed through their hair having it flutter lightly in the air. Another giggle escaped Umi's lips, ending the silence. "Oh Naruto-kun. I'm so glad I got this chance to meet you. You seem like a very special boy that will become strong and well known by many. I hope I will get to see you again in the future." She giggled once more. "We'll become such good friends."_

_With this, the black haired girl vanished into the trees. The whole area instantly became quiet once more and Naruto was left standing there staring off into the distance._

_-End Flashback-_

A small smile unconsciously curled onto his lips. "Naruto...?" Came the just almost concerning voice. The blonde slowly raised his head to the pink-haired kunoichi. "Is something wrong? You haven't said a word since you got here."

Naruto suddenly realized he was letting something slip that he shouldn't have. He quickly slapped a wide grin on his face and jumped up with a laugh. "Iie, iie, Nothings wrong." he said flailing his arms at her to prove he was right.

"Then why were you all silent?" Sakura took a few small steps to the boys being as suspicious as ever.

"Anoo...I was just...thinking of what flavored ramen I should have for lunch!"

_**Nice cover up, Kit... not... **_Kyuubi's comment almost made the blonde's eye twitch but luckily he had managed to control it.

_Shut the hell up, Kyuubi! Like you could come up with anything better!_

_**Actually, I could come up with a lot of better excuses then what you used...**_ Naruto's rising urge to strangle Kyuubi was slowly beginning to grow.

The girl sighed heavily before turning away in raging disappointment. _I should have known it wasn't anything important._ Almost instantly recovering, she pranced over to the Uchiha's side quickly latching onto his arm. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, how about we go out later after the mission," A vicious glare was shot in her direction. If it was possible; Sasuke would have tried burning a hole through that annoyingly wide forehead of hers. But Sakura simply shrugged it off and started an attempt of nuzzling against his arm. A feeling of disgust could be felt churning in the pit of his stomach as the boy could no longer cope would her annoying persistence.

Sasuke merely turned away shaking the fragile arms off his own. "I have no time for dates." He mumbled before stepping over to the wall on his side of the alleyway. Leaning back in boredom, Sasuke quickly snuck a peek over at the silent fox boy still standing when no one was watching.

Naruto looked up at the now sulking Sakura; wishing it was him she was asking out and not the overly appreciated Sasuke. His whiskered face arched into that commonly used fox-like grin when Sakura's surprised face looked in his direction. Ignoring the glare she automatically shot at him, Naruto sat back down against the wall; facing a direction away from his other teammates. _Why should Sasuke always be so upset about everything? At least people accept and respect him!_ The blonde's vibrant blue eyes slowly grow dull; almost saddened. _I sure wish I had something like that..._

_**...Isn't that why you vowed to become this village's leader, Kit?**_ Naruto's eyes narrowed at the sudden question.

_Of course it is, Kyuubi!_ The mental outburst was rather sudden, but Kyuubi managed not to flinch at the much pain it held. He kept silent only to notice the growing pain behind his containers eyes. _...Only...how can I? No one will ever acknowledge me. My so-called friends don't even care about me. And the entire village will always hate me for what I am._

_**...Kit...**_ Kyuubi almost felt sorry knowing he couldn't do anything to help the boy.

_...I just can't take it anymore. Face it! Everyone in this stupid village is just waiting for me to die. ...And...Sometimes...I feel like...I should just stop trying-_

_**Stop it, Kit! Listen to what you're saying!**_

_...But-_

_**No. Killing yourself now won't solve anything. People who commit suicide would automatically be sent to Hell.**_

_...Well that's good isn't it? That means I would be able to see you in the After Life since you're a demon and you'll be going there anyways-_

_**It doesn't work like that, Kit. **_Naruto blinked in perplexity at the sudden remark. _**See, what I'm trying to say is that if you give up now, you might miss your chance to do something you would regret not doing in the future.**_

_...Like what...?_

_**Like maybe, find...a mate?**_

_Pft, like anyone would fall for a monster like me._

_**You never know!**_ Kyuubi proclaimed just as Naruto was finishing his sentence.

Both fell silent for only a moment while Naruto was trying to fully register the fox demons profess. But this only resulted in the boy frowning at his attempted protest to not mate. _Kyuubi, are you really that desperate to-_

"Naruto...?"

The young fox container quickly snapped his head around at the sudden call of his name. Their sensei, Kakashi; was standing just two feet away, hovering over the young kit with a rather confused/worried look glimmering in his only showing eye. A frown quickly formed on Naruto's face as he suddenly realized just who it was standing before him, then jumping up to yell at the man about how he shouldn't be late all of the time.

----

High above the alleyway; concealed by the towering structures; a pair of familiar on looking feline eyes watched as events laid out by the unaware team 7. _So, he has suffered just as much pain…interesting. The two of us are indeed so much alike._ Both eyes shifted their gaze to the Uchiha's slouching form. _If I'm not mistaken; Sasuke, you seem to be hiding secrets from my Shiru's Kit. This is very interesting indeed._ In that very instant, the dark figure had vanished leaving no trace of it ever being there.

Leaping from rooftop to rooftop, a blurring black streak raced across Konoha completely unnoticed, passing through the gates of Konoha fully undetected by even the Chuunin guards. It continued through the forest until finally reaching a secluded hill located far from Konoha. It was a perfect place for outsiders to gaze down on the bustling Hidden Leaf Village.

The being stood there for sometime, watching the village when detected movements from their right caught ear. A man no taller then they stepped into view from the brush, wearing red traditional fighting gi, an old rusted katana hanging at his side. Long, beautifully shining, silver hair with small silver dog ears atop his head, and a purple, lighting shaped streak under both his blood-red, feral eyes. "So, is it time yet, Umi-sama?" he spoke politely with his deep, growling voice.

Umi spoke with a dark soft smile, never lifting her gaze from the village. "Soon, my boy, soon," The man stood be side her watching the village with the same look of interest as his princess.

"What about the young Uchiha?"

"He's not important just yet. Kyuubi is all that matters to me right now."

TBC

----

Umi: (sigh) Finally This took me FOREVER to finish!

Sasuke: Wait, how come? It never takes you that long to type a story.

Umi: I got really stuck on one part and couldn't figure out what to type.

Naruto: (grinning) At least you finished it. Now hurry up and get started on the next chapter! I want to see what happens next!

Sasuke: Yeah, stop making your readers wait forever. They don't have all eternety you know.

Umi: But I just finished this I want a break from typing, my heads hurting

Sasuke: No. (drags Umi over to computer) Your gonna finish this story.

Umi: You can't make me!

Naruto: (with sad watery eyes) But Umi-chan I want to know what happens to me and Sasuke (whimper)

Umi: (eye twitch) ...

Naruto: (continues to whimper)

Umi: FINE! I'LL FINISH IT!

Naruto: YAY!

Umi: Just let me get some milk...

Naruto: AND RAMEN!

Sasuke:..._hopeless... _(turns to readers) Well, this might take some time but she'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. And please leave lots of comments, it encouragers her to type more.


End file.
